State of the art systems sense the wall thickness of formed glass containers and issue a voltage signal representative of that sensed thickness. Calibration standards are available in a limited number of diameters and each set of calibration standards provides four different reference voltage locations. Where the bottle to be formed is 31/2", for example, an operator can gage from two to four of these reference locations on the 31/2" standard and equate these to voltages. The control, based on this information, can define an equation for converting voltage to wall thickness.
Where, however, the formed bottle has a diameter different than a calibration standard diameter the operator has to guess what the thickness will be for a given voltage reading and this guessing process has been very difficult in practice.